


Prom Night

by moritzstiefel



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Hand Jobs, High School AU, M/M, NSFW, Smut, in the back of ted’s car, i’ve never used ao3 before lmao, tedgens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moritzstiefel/pseuds/moritzstiefel
Summary: Henry and Ted go to prom and Ted can’t stop watching him dance. He leaves for a breath of fresh air, but things get heated when Henry follows him out.





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is on my wattpad @homosexuality and this only exists because of the tedgens discord server lmao

Henry looks perfect, more so than usual, and I can barely handle it. Every edge and curve of his body is hugged perfectly by the black crushed velvet blazer he's wearing, and I'm swooning. If he knew how head over heels I am for him, he would tease me and kiss my face and call me soft. I should tell him, because I adore when he does that, but the blood in my body always rushes to more my cheeks. I wish it wouldn't, and it's not like I'm a virgin or anything, but Henry drives me absolutely crazy. How could I not be insatiable? 

I can hear him humming a little tune as he looks out the window, leaning against it and watching the trees pass us by. I want to look over at him, tell him he has a beautiful voice, but I'm afraid I'd crash the car. Just his hand holding mine is distracting enough in itself. His skin is so soft and his hands are so gentle. I crave his touch more than anything. 

When I park, he looks over at me and smiles before kissing my cheek and getting out of the car. I look at the little sticker he put in the corner of my window before we started dating and feel the butterflies I felt that day all over again, swimming through my stomach and threatening to fly out of my mouth. I wish I had kissed him that day. 

I catch up to Henry as he's walking towards the entrance and looking around at nothing in particular. I adore how he just likes to watch the world exist around him, and I know he'd tease me if he knew I noticed. Of course I've noticed. I notice everything about him. 

We link hands and I give our tickets to Bill, who absolutely loves school dances but hates participating in them, and we enter the gymnasium, all lit up and decorated like a garden. Henry was on the prom committee for the fourth year in a row, and as head of it he got to pick the theme. He'd been wanting to do this one for awhile, and seeing his eyes light up at everyone having a good time makes me glad he got to. 

Before I can even say anything about the décor, Henry is dragging me onto the dance floor and he starts moving his arms like a madman. Somehow he still manages to look graceful, even if he looks ridiculous. I laugh and join him, flinging my arms above my head and definitely looking less graceful. 

"What are you doing?" I ask. 

"Having fun. You should try it sometime."

"Every second I spend with you is a blast, dumbass." I roll my eyes and kiss his head so he knows I'm joking. I go to move away, but he wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me, his face falling in the crook of my neck. He's so close and warm and beautiful, I don't know if I can take it. 

"You're softer than you care to admit." There it is. I don't think he'll ever rest until I admit I'm a softie. So I guess he'll never rest. 

I'm at a loss when he pulls away. The song changes and his eyes light up like he knows it. I try to cherish this moment, watching his expression as I shuffle my feet in an attempt at dancing. My efforts are fruitless however, because I notice his hips wiggling in time with the song. I try to look back to his face, but I'm only looking at his hips now and I can't look away. I need to go. 

I lean over to tell Henry that I'm going to step outside, but he turns around and sticks his ass out towards me, and suddenly I can't breathe. He's grinding on me. Henry Hidgens is grinding on me and I can't breathe. God, he's going to get me hard. 

"Henry," I say, stepping to the side. I gulp when he meets me eyes. "I'm gonna get some fresh air, it's really crowded in here."

"Okay." He smiles and starts dancing by himself. 

The cool breeze that hits my face is almost too relieving. I feel like I've just come up for air after almost drowning. I take a seat on the steps, lean forward between my knees, and I laugh. God, I've really got to get it together. 

Henry and I have only been dating for a few months. We've kissed, made out, given each other hickies, made out shirtless—twice!—but that's it. It's always stopped after that. It's not that I don't want to, I'm just so nervous with him. Before, sex was never really a big deal to me, but now that I have Henry, even holding hands feels sacred and like an absolute privilege. Besides, I'm not sure Henry is ready or if he even wants to go any further. 

I hear the door open and I sit up, not wanting whoever it is to think I'm sulking and approach me or anything. That isn't the case, though. Instead, it's Henry sitting next to me and resting his head on my shoulder. 

"Are you okay?"

"What? Of course." I turn to look at him. Why wouldn't I be okay?

"Are you sure? You're red and burning up. Are you sick?"

"What? Henry, no, I—" I gulp. "I was—it was... you made me—haha—when you... yeah." My eyes are wide and my face is on fire, but Henry is just smiling at me like I'm the cutest thing he's ever seen. 

"You're so sweet."

"Since—Since when was horny sweet?" I pout. 

"C'mon," he stands and offers me his hand. "Let's go sit in your car."

"Okay...?" 

Hesitantly, I give him my hand and he yanks me up. He's stronger than he looks. When he opens the back door for me, I find my palms getting clammy, so I let go of his hand and get in the car. I think he's going to close the door and get in the other side, but instead he climbs over me and closes the door behind him. The five seconds his ass spent in my face were the best five seconds of my life. 

Henry wraps his arms around my waist and leans into my chest, so I put my arms around him and kiss the top of his head. I don't know how I got so lucky to have him be mine. Everyone knows I kind of suck as a person, but Henry didn't care. He took a chance and I hope he doesn't regret it. He's changed me a lot in the short time we've known each other, and I'm glad he has. I'm not such a douche anymore. 

"You look so handsome tonight, Ted."

"I don't look handsome normally?" I raise an eyebrow. 

"That's not it at all," he looks up at me and smiles. "You just look especially handsome in that suit." He sits up to get closer to me and whispers, "I wanna take it off."

Without thinking, I kiss him. It doesn't even bother starting soft and sweet, it just becomes a heated, lust filled kiss. He can't just say stuff like that. He knew what he was doing to me in there, I'd bet any money. 

Henry turns me so that my legs are on the seat now and I'm sitting against the door, and he's straddling one of my thighs, one hand on my jaw, another on my waist. I pull his shirt out of his pants and run my hands up his sides, making him shiver and hum into the kiss. He moves his hands to push against my chest and run down my stomach, and the lower he goes, the harder I get. God I wish he would just touch me. 

When he starts pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to my neck, I have to fight to hold in an embarrassing moan. I squeeze his hips when he starts sucking right in the center of my neck and he grinds against my leg. I can't help but moan now. This is all too much. 

I feel his hands start to unbuckle my belt and I involuntarily buck my hips up. I feel him smile against my jaw as he unbuttons my pants, but he doesn't take them off. Instead he palms me through my jeans and I whine like a bottom. How embarrassing. 

"H-Henry, please just—please touch me," I pant. He doesn't answer, but opts for kissing me. I barely notice him shoving his hand into my underwear and grabbing my dick. I only register it when a high whine leaves my mouth, barely muffled by the kiss. My body relaxes so much and then immediately tenses once he starts stroking. My hands move to his ass by their own free will and squeeze. His breath hitches and he breaks the kiss to lean his forehead against mine while he ruts against my thigh. Every stroke is tighter and faster than the last, and he's flicking his wrist and twisting his hand just right and it feels so good I might burst. 

"Oh God, Ted."

"You're so fucking pretty." I say. He is. He's so beautiful it blows my mind. His face is sweaty and his jaw is dropped and he's absolutely going to town on my leg, and he's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. "Cum for me, sweetheart."

"'M so close, Ted," he gasps. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum."

"Me too," I groan as I feel the heat start to build up in my stomach. I'm leaking ungodly amounts of precum, fucking up into Henry's hand and grabbing his ass so tight I'm sure to leave bruises in the shape of my fingers. "C'mon, Hen."

"Oh fuck," Henry's voice jumps an octave as he stills against me, and I feel a wet patch form against my leg. He's still jacking me off, alternating between fast and slow strokes, and I'm so close, it feels so good, I might go blind. 

Henry kisses me, and the second he sucks on my bottom lip I'm cumming hard and fast. I'm moaning into the kiss and breathing heavy, and Henry just keeps working me through my high. I move my hands from his ass to hold his face and pull him further into the kiss. His hand slows to a stop and makes its way around my waist, and he leans against me for support. Our kiss is slow and sweet, completely perfect in every way possible. His lips are so soft and gentle, and when our teeth click he smiles just a bit, and I fall a little harder each time. 

Eventually Henry ends up resting on my chest, and I'm holding him and running my fingers up and down his arm. I want to hold him forever. 

"You're kind of perfect, yknow," I say. 

"You're kind of perfect." I can't see his face, but I can tell he's blushing by his grumbly tone. He always does that when he's embarrassed. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile."

"Jerk me off in the back of my car?" He laughs. 

"Jerk you off in general," he clarifies. "You look cute when you cum."

"You're one to talk."

"Ugh, shut up, Ted."


End file.
